


Små korte historier

by TalkingQueen



Category: Dragon tamers - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dragetæmmerne er en god bog, Er jeg den første der skriver fanfic for den?, Friendship, Gen, In-game meeting, Læs den, pls
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkingQueen/pseuds/TalkingQueen
Summary: Små korte hiostorier jeg har skrevet, men ikke er lange nok til en rigtig historie.
Kudos: 1





	Små korte historier

“Så… Hvordan virker det her igen?” Spurgte Scorpius.  
Albus sukkede dybt  
“Læs vejledningen i stedet, jeg er træt af det her”.  
Så gik han. Scorpius sad og stirrede dumt efter ham med vejledningen i hånden. Så kiggede han tilbage mod computeren. “Ok Scorpius, du kan det her” Sagde han til sig selv før han åbnede vejledningen og begyndte at læse. Noget tid senere, når han havde læst hele bogen, begyndte han at downloade programmet ‘Drageskaber X’. Han havde allerede besluttet sig for hvordan hans drage skulle se ud og hvilke evner den skulle have. Han gik ind på DX Elementar og begyndte at lave hans drage. Han havde tegnet ned hvad han havde lyst til at få den til at ligne, så det gik rimelig hurtigt. Han havde beslutet sig for en sort spiky-stenagtigt hud, blå øjne, store kløer og tænder og røde undertoner. Han valgte ile-elementet, siden det mindede ham lidt om Albus. Så startede han spillet. Lige så snart han kom ind i spillet var skærmen sort. Den ændrede sig hurtigt til en scene med Scorpiuses avatar og et æg. Det var kun starten af hans spil, han faldt hurtigt ned i et hul af bare ikke kunne tænke på andet end spillet og den pige han havde mødt der. Det var efter c. 2 måneder af at spille Dragetæmmerne. Han havde været på opdagelse på Klix (Starter Planeten) og var i gang med at tale til forskellige spillere, og han mødte en pige. Men de var ikke bare en pige, det var den bedste spiller i hele spillet, Maree. 

“Hvem mon lever her?” Spurgte Scorpius til sig selv mens han begyndte at gå imod det hjem han fandt. Han kom hen til en sø hvor en pige svømmede med hendes drage.  
“Hej!” Sagde han til hende.  
Hun stivnede og hendes drage svømmede hen foran hende.  
“Hvem er du?” Spurgte hun.  
“Jeg er Malpius, hvad med dig?”  
Hun kiggede skeptisk over på ham og svarede  
“Jeg er Maree”  
“Vent, den Maree?”  
“Hvem ellers?”  
“Det ved jeg ikke...”  
Hun sukkede og spurgte “Hvad vil du?”  
Scorpius trak på skuldrene.  
“Jeg var bare på opdagelse og så jer”  
Hun nikkede langsomt.

Og det var sådan de mødte hinanden…

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg kedede mig så det her skete.


End file.
